


May The Fourth

by OTTSTF



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTSTF/pseuds/OTTSTF
Summary: El preps a surprise for Mike on a particular day.





	May The Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't let this day slide. Every opportunity for more fluff is an opportunity I shall take.

Mike arrives home to find the basement door locked. His eyebrows scrunch as he looks through the door, confused as to why the door would be locked. He looks around, but finds nothing. Accepting that his mother must have simply forgotten to unlock it today, he leaves his bike, heading around to the front of the house. Finding the front door unlocked, he steps inside, immediately shrugging off his backpack, then hanging his coat up and kicking his shoes off. He heads towards the kitchen, intending to grab a drink, before he stops in his path. His mother’s doing her usual, acting no different, but on the table lays his Millenium Falcon, for a reason he’s unaware of.

“What’s that doing there, mom?” he asks the woman.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You just missed them.” Karen responds, not turning away from her task. “They only stopped by to refuel.”

Mike’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “What are you-”  
_talking about?_ He would’ve finished, had the ship not suddenly lifted from the table on its own accord. He watches it hover for a moment, before glancing around the room, looking for the one person he knows who can do that. He finds nobody.

“Okay, where is she?” he then asks his mother.

“Who?” she finally turns to face him.  
“Oh, the princess? I’m afraid you’ve missed her, too. She’s aboard that ship.”

Said ship then begins floating away from the table, heading out of the kitchen, finding its way to the basement stairs, before heading down.

“You should hurry, if you want to catch them.” his mother informs him.

Eyebrows still furrowed, he begins walking towards the basement, slowly working his way down, he glances over the banister, finding El on the sofa waiting for him. She’s dressed in all white; nothing special but enough for him to immediately recognise who she’d aimed for.  The smile that lands across his face is huge, quickly immitated by her own.

“You did all this?” he questions. “For me?”

She nods her head, smirking. “Star Wars day.” she tells him. “May the Fourth.”

His eyebrows raise, eyes widen as he’s amazed by her knowing this, but soon his face returns to a large smile as he begins walking to her, hands wide.

“Come here.” he tells her, and she complies.

He grabs her into the tightest of hugs, lifting and spinning her around as she laughs.  As he lowers her back down,  she gives him a quick kiss.

“Come on.” she pulls him to the sofa, and he follows without hesitation. They sit down, the TV’s VCR suddenly beginning to play. She lifts a bowl of snacks from the floor, floating it in front of him, allowing him to grab what he chooses whilst he smiles goofily at her, before she then lifts a drink up to both of them.

It doesn’t take long before they’re laid down on the sofa, El’s head of course using his chest as a pillow.

“So… hold on. How did you fly the Falcon from here?” he asks her.

“That wasn’t me.” she says, sounding completely truthful. “I was dropped off here by Han and Chewie.”

Mike nods his head, the smirk on his face huge.  
“And those guys wonder why I love you so much.” he says softly into her ear, earning a wide smile from her. She’s about to respond, but they hear a click from the stairs. Neither of them jump, but looking in that direction reveals Karen, with her camera printing the photo she just took,  immediately for her to label the back with  the small conversation they just had.

El has Jonathan produce a copy of this photo as soon as possible, and, although he’ll never tell anyone (except for El), so does Mike.

For now though, they stay in this position, happily watching Star Wars, loving the fact they get to  relax like this with each-other.

**Author's Note:**

> If we don't get a scene like this, I'ma be mad.  
> (I'm starting to say that a bit too much).


End file.
